


K/DA Food Delivery AU

by Kumagoro43



Category: K/DA - Fandom
Genre: Ahri - Freeform, Akali - Freeform, Akalynn - Freeform, Crush, Delivery Girl, Delivery Service, Evelynn - Freeform, F/F, House moving, K/DA, Kai'sa - Freeform, Kali go to work, Kali got a job, Kali that spicy delivery girl, Kda, Pizza, Pizza Sivir, Ramen, SivirxIrelia, Sushi, cheesy food puns, food pick up lines, kahri, pickuplines, puns, sashimi akali
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumagoro43/pseuds/Kumagoro43
Summary: K/DA Food Delivery AU- Akali got a job, Kali go to work, Kali that spicy delivery girl~Akali currently works in the family business- making sushi and ramen and she earns the nickname Sashimi Akali. But when the stall is struggling financially, she starts a food delivery business called Sashimi Delivery and later on partners up with the pizza joint across the street.One day she goes to a large house to deliver some pizza but when the door is opened, she is greeted by a seductive woman called Evelynn and sparks fly between the two. Eve has a huge crust on the delivery girl and without thinking she starts to constantly order food from Sashimi Delivery instead of asking for Akali's number like a normal person. As the visits progress, the more she learned about the rogue and starts to find her way to Akali's heart, and let's just say- she also e a t s her way  ;)
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akalynn, Kahri - Relationship, Riven/Xan Irelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Sashimi Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a Twitter comment about Eve eating out the delivery girl or something along those lines lmao idk (still trying to find the tweet ugh). I will be publishing the chapters on Wattpad as well, so you can check it out over there if you want!
> 
> WARNING: This fic is gonna get a whole lot cheesier as the chapters go on! Many food puns are gonna be said (mainly by Kai'Sa so god help her gf Ahri and her housemate Evelynn)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own these characters, Riot does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali got a job, Kali go to work~
> 
> Akali gets herself ready for a day's work at the Sashimi food stall. She has big news to break to her culinary family.

*I AM THE LIGHTBRINGER!!!! YEAAH*

Music screeched out of the red smartphone as Akali groaned, slowly lifting herself from her awkward sleeping position.

She untangled herself from the cozy sheets before tumbling backward, hitting her head on the cold wooden floors. "ACK! Oww... I really need to change my wake-up alarms." She sighed and picked herself up and turned the loud alarm off, "Shit I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!"

The rogue abruptly opened her wardrobe which was covered in Pentakill posters and pulled out some clothes.

Akali put on a loose top and pants and then swiftly grabbed her trainers, sliding on her black bomber jacket that had a dragon pattern on the back.

Snatching the keys she headed towards the door and unlocked it but just as she did the former rapper turned her head and stared for a moment at the hook where a black snapback was hanged along with a mask that portrayed a terrifying dragon mouth.

The rebel used to participate in rap battles in the streets where she expressed her badass attitude with words that flowed flawlessly past her lips, but that was a few years ago.

She soon became so busy that she found herself prioritizing her job over her love for music and art, but whenever she had spare time the rogue would go and spray paint the dull alleys of her city.

After she had finished college, she didn't bother going further with her studies and decided to take over the family business- making sushi and ramen. Her mother always told her that her family always had a gift when it came to handy-work.

It apparently flowed through their blood and for generations her family used the same stall to sell their food, which was the best in the city. Unfortunately, Akali's father had passed away when she was in college, and shortly after Mayym fell ill.

Since she could no longer take care of the shop the rogue swore to look after her family and their stall, so she took up the job and lived up to her title- Sashimi Akali.

Once she shut the door behind her, the auburn-haired girl went over to her motorbike and placed her cat-eared helmet over her head. The rogue started it up, revving the bike as she rode with speed.

She parked behind a blue, Japanese-styled street stall and headed through the back door. Akali went into the changing rooms and changed into her chefswear. 

"Ohayou Sensei!" A small voice chirped as Akali entered the bustling kitchen that was lighted with yellow lanterns.

Akali chuckled as she patted the 14-year-old's head, "Ohayou Soraka-chan, what did I tell you before? Just call me Akali-san, work doesn't change a thing."

Soraka was a young cousin of Akali's, even though she was quite small, she wanted to join the family business from a young age and began helping in the kitchen when she finally reached 14. "How are ya finding the tasks kid?"

Soraka hung her head low as a look of disappointment washed over her," Gomen ne Akali-san, cutting onions is harder than I expected." The rapper smiled understandingly, she faced many of the same problems just like a child when she was younger. It brought tears to her eyes, or was that the onions?

"Don't worry Little Hoshiko you'll get used to it, just keep on practicing, and then you'll perfect your technique!" The purple-haired child beamed with confidence as she hugged the older girl.

"Arigato!" Soraka went back to her station and carried on cutting some vegetables. Akali chuckled and checked the rest of her colleagues who were ecstatic at her arrival.

Olaf gave Akali a large whack to her back with his abnormally large hand, it was his form of welcoming someone back that could possibly break your spine. "BAHAHA! You're finally here chef! You should get going and start serving otherwise this place is gonna fall!"

"Aye, aye Sir!" Akali gave him a salute, chest puffed out like a soldier, and made her way to the front of the stall.

She faced 7 customers who were seated, eagerly waiting to receive their food. Her face brightened when she saw that one of them was a well-known friend that Akali recognized.

"Eh? I see that you're back again Irelia!" The other woman laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Can't I visit one of my favourite cousins?"

Akali scoffed raising a brow," You mean the best cousin in the frickin' world?"

"Yes yes, can you get me the usual?"

"I'm flattered but we all know you're here to eat the best food in the city."

"That's not what I asked you dunce. Now hurry up with my food! I got fencing classes in 10 minutes!" Irelia poked her.

"Jeez I'll be quick- 5 TIGER ROLLS COMIN' RIGHT UP!" Akali yelled as she swung her knife 'round as if it were a kunai and began chopping away.

With just a pair of red chopsticks, she picked up the pieces of shrimp tempura, tobiko, and slices of freshly cut cucumber effortlessly.

She then grabbed a handful of rice and combined everything together like sorcery. It was simply just child's play to her.

Akali smirked when the seated people gawked at her as snatched Irelia's bento box and laid the sushi smoothly in it, then showing it to the customers as she bowed before giving the bento back to the fencer. "Ta-daaaah!"

Irelia rolled her eyes at the jazz-handing rogue who was practically bathing in her customers' adoration and awe. "You're such a bonehead."

"Says the idiot who forgot to pay me last time!" Akali retorted, sticking her hand out. Irelia sighed as she stuck her hand in her pocket, pulling out a few dollars and reluctantly slapping it onto the hand of a cat-faced Akali. "Now that's more like it! Wipe the floor with 'em cuz!"

She comically waved goodbye as the fencer got into her car. Rolling her window down to shout, "It'll be no different like I did with you," she stuck her tongue out and put an L-shaped hand to her forehead, "See you later loser!"

And with that endearing comment, Irelia drove away leaving a fuming Akali, muttering some curses, "Shinjimae baita." (Go to hell bitch)

Yasuo cackled as he put an arm around her shoulder, "PFFFT, she got that rig-"

"Urusai baka!" She sneered at him while removing his arm.

"Man you are such a pain in the ass."

"Why did I even hire you?" The red-head rubbed her head like she was having a migraine, trying to recall the answer to her own question.

"Cause you care about meeee." He grinned, pulling Akali's cheeks. Protesting at the mischievous action she punched the man in the stomach. "OOF! Rogue~ you know your punches hurt..."

Yasuo whined as he rubbed his stomach. The first statement wasn't entirely a lie but the second was definitely true.

Akali excelled in martial arts and used to participate in monthly tournaments and matches but decided to end her dojo days so she could look after her sick mother. Luckily she still carries lethal fists to this day and will use them at any cost.

The rapper grinned, "Oh I know, now go and do your job Yasuo, those shrimp won't peel themselves! Chop chop~"

Yasuo scratched his head as he went away, giving Akali the chance to take a glance at the bubbly state of the kitchen, everyone in their element and engrossed with their daily tasks.

The rogue regarded everybody in the Sashimi business as close relatives, whether they were blood-related or not. Her peers shared the same view as well, they all regard one another as family. And even though they constantly drive each other insane, everyone respected and admired every person's skills.

Akali exhaled with content, she couldn't ask for anything better. But the thought dawned upon her, bringing back the dreaded problem that was on her hands. Dammit

She pressed her lips into a firm line. The stall was doing extremely well customer-wise but looking at the financial side well... not so well.

Her colleagues were all paid but the amount was tiny and it was a fear of Akali's that it wouldn't be enough to support their livelihoods so she resolved the problem 2 months ago by increasing the prices but it cost them some customers who complained that the price was too high.

Fortunately for Akali, Soraka suggested that the small sushi business should start selling more types of food to attract more customers. The other members agreed happily to the idea and decided that ramen and Japanese pastries should be added to the menu. The ramen would be fine to make but the pastries would not be as easy as pie.

Luckily the young kid knew a friend of hers had a dad who was looking for a place to make his pastries and baked goods. His name was Pantheon and MAN was his food a blessing from heaven. Pantheon's melonpan became an instant favourite of Akali's and she recruited him quickly. He wears a helmet to work for some reason but nobody questions him about it as he seemed to be comfortable.

With a baker now on her team, things looked better as more and more people came to the stall but it still wasn't enough. Akali had come up with a plan on how they could solve their dilemma but she wanted to ask everyone for their opinion first before putting it into action.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, the rogue repeated this 3 times before taking a deep breath, "GUYS I HAVE SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO SAY!" Immediately every head in the kitchen sharply turned towards her, giving Akali all of their attention. "Um, s-so I've come up with an idea to help grow our business, and I'd like everybody's uh opinion on it and if I should do it or not."

Olaf spoke up, "Akali, we'll back you up no matter what it is!" Others nodded their heads in agreeance which reassured her massively.

Akali clapped her hands together, and mustered up the courage to speak, "Alright then. So I uh... iwantedtoseeifeverybodysokaywithusstartingadeliveryservice?" The words flew out in such a jumbled and rushed manner she wondered if any of them understood what was just said.

The room went silent, the only thing that could be heard was the car passing outside.

"HECK YEEEEAAAAAAH!" The entire room erupted into cheers and positive comments. Soraka went over to Akali to give a tight hug whilst the others talked excitedly.

"Akali-san that's a great idea!"

Yasuo ruffled Akali's gravity-defying hair as he joined them, "Finally that dumb head of yours has cooked up a good idea."

"When do we start? OOH, I've got the perfectly-sized muffins, pies, and delicious pastries for it already!" If it was possible to tell the expression of Pantheon's face under his helmet, it would be a pleasant one.

Lastly, it was Olaf's turn to join the group hug. He wrapped his giant arms around them and lifted them up into the air as everybody gave a merry laugh, it was no surprise to them that the bulky man carried a lot of strength. "I'M WITH YA ALL THE WAY ROGUE!"

"Yeah, Uncle Shen and Aunt Mayym would be SO proud of you for making a huge decision like that!" The starchild grinned up at the rapper whose eyes were watering.

Akali's lips trembled and broke into a lil wobbly smile, "You guys are the best, I love you so much..." Her voice croaked as she tightly hugged back her culinary family with enthusiasm.

Akali was so pumped up, she can't wait to tell Kai'Sa about this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Words Used-
> 
> Ohayo- good morning
> 
> Sensei- teacher
> 
> Shinjimae baita- go to hell bitch
> 
> Urusai baka- shut up idiot
> 
> Gomen ne- sorry
> 
> Hoshiko- starchild
> 
> There ya have it folks! The first chapter of my food-based KDA fanfic, I hope you liked it! I think it's my first time writing in 3rd person so sorry if it's bad, please do tell me how I can improve and if there are any mistakes! I'm also making a KDA Academia AU or Professor AU or whatever fanfic that's gonna have Kai'Sa in a hot button-up shirt and tie! ITS GONNA HAPPEN! The chapters will be published both here and on my account on Wattpad- Kumagoro43- So you guys can choose either!
> 
> In the next chapter (which might be short), Kai'Sa will be introduced to the story when Akali visits Bokkie at her dance studio to tell her about the Sashimi Delivery! However, Kali finds her sitting next to a stack of boxes and wonders what's in them :) Until then, ja ne!


	2. Congrats Akali... you're thinking outside the box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali goes to Kai'Sa's dance studio to help move some boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREEEEEEE I'M POSTING THIS ON BOKKIE'S BIRTHDAY SO HAPPY B-DAY TO OUR PRECIOUS KAI'SA DSJFHJSDFHJ she's so precious uwu

Kai'Sa was sitting cross-legged on the floor, happily talking on the phone to someone until she heard a loud *THUD* Kai looked up to see her best friend's face smooshed against the glass wall that they had walked into, which happened to be right next to the door that had the same see-through glass. The other end of the phone spoke, "Hey Bokkie is everything ok there?"

"Well if you consider my friend walking straight into my wall then yeah, everything's just fine." Kai'Sa chuckled at Akali's terrible sense of direction as the other end snickered.

The dancer signaled Akali to come into the dance studio, "I can't wait to meet this friend of yours, they better be in one piece after you burden them with your boxes." Kai scoffed and retorted.

"Just like you burden me with dozens of bags and clothes on shopping trips?"

"I have my reasons!"

The rogue muffled, "Thorry, wang dor."

"Sorry babe I gotta go, I'll call you once I get the stuff into the car. I love you."

"Love you too Bokkie." The call was ended and a gentle smile formed on Kai'Sa's face as Akali wandered in rubbing her face.

"Who was that, your little girlfriend?" She received an eye roll as Bokkie got up and handed her a cardboard box.

The rapper nearly dropped it at the sudden weight of the box. "Bro what hell is in here! I'm gonna break my back."

"Stop moaning Rogue. It's just my stuff, you still owe me for saving your ungrateful ass when you nearly burned down MY kitchen."

Akali straightened up, "Hey! It's not my fault I don't know how to use your whacky stove!"

"You.left.it.ON with the bacon burning in the frying pan-" Rogue carried the box over to the door and placed it there.

"My ramen was calling to me..." Akali whined when Bokkie punched her on the shoulder.

"God, you're a chef for crying out loud! I really don't get how you mess up with food when I'm around." Akali swung an arm around Kai'Sa's shoulder.

"That's cause you distract me with the stupid faces that you make while I cook, like this for example." The auburn-haired girl posed a ridiculous face while her tongue poked out a bit.

Kai'Sa laughed as she helped Akali pick up the next box, "You're lucky that I love you so fuckin' much Kali." She ruffled the rapper's hair.

"The same goes to you Bokkie, plus I've brought some homemade sushi for you and your little lover~" She sang as she brought out a container filled with maki. Bokkie gave a small squeal of excitement as she accepted the food with pleasure.

"Okay that's it- you're the greatest human on earth!" Kai'Sa hugged the rogue tightly and started eating some of the sushi.

"Kai, we're bros for life. Of course I'm the greatest."

"Amen to that bro." The dancer had already chomped down two pieces of sushi before Akali took the rest of the food back, scolding her to save some for her girlfriend.

"Hey it's for the both of you!"

She apologized with her mouth full, "Souwy..." Bokkie gulped the food down and started lifting another moving box. "Come on then snack breaks over, we've got boxes to move. Also weren't you going to tell me something about the Sashimi food stall?" Akali went over to help and picked up the next one.

They both started heading over to the dark blue Ford Ranger that Kai'Sa had recently got as a birthday present from her dad Kassadin, who AGAIN, wasn't able to visit his daughter because of business. But he had left a note for the dancer on the driving seat which brought a smile to her face as she spent the rest of that day beaming. It was one of Akali's favourite memories of Kai'Sa

"So Bokkie, I made this really big decision, and honestly, it was kinda nerve-wracking for me. But in the end they were all supportive when I told them that we were going to start a delivery business. It's gonna be called Sashimi Delivery!"

Kai patted Akali's back, she was proud that her friend had managed to do this. It could have gone horribly wrong as well and Akali knew that as well but she went with it anyway which was a brave thing to do.

"That sounds great! So when are you going to start?"

"Probably next week, we're just sorting out the calling thing and also started spreading the news 'bout it."

"Cool so who's gonna deliver then?" Akali's face went blank.

"......"

"You haven't discussed that yet have you." A sigh released from Kai'Sa as the rogue started to mumble on about how she forgot about the most important thing of all.

"I'm so SO screwed-"

"What if YOU did it along with Irelia? I'm sure she would love to help out. I also know someone who's an expert in delivering stuff, her name is Sivir. She actually works in the pizza joint right across from you guys. I think she's looking for a pay increase, I can ask her if you want?"

Akali sniffled as she hugged her best friend, "Thank you Bokkie, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"There there you big baby... try not to ruin my new shirt, I need to look nice" Kai'Sa patted Akali and placed the last box into the bed of the car.

"You always look nice Bokkie." Akali rolled her eyes. "And you know it!"

"Welp that's the last of them, thanks for helping. I'll get in touch with you about Sivir as soon as I can all right?"

"Hey Kai, why DO you need those boxes? You heading somewhere?" The rogue cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You being serious right now?" No response. "Take a guess."

"Duuuhh a um, a camping trip?" Kai'Sa facepalmed. Damn this idiot has a thick skull.

Akali thought for a while until it hit her.

She snapped her fingers, "Ah hah, that's it! You're moving houses! Wait, you're moving houses?"

Finally. "Congrats Akali... you're thinking outside the box." Kai'Sa smiled proudly at her intended pun.

Akali winced, "Cringe at the pun but I thought you loved your room?"

"Not as much as I love my girlfriend, I'm moving in with her."

"Well, when can I visit you? I wanna meet this so-called girlfriend and see if she's worthy of such a title."

Kai'Sa slapped Rogue's arm, "You literally just heard me on the phone with her dumbass, you're just sulking cause you don't have one." Akali scoffed. "How about you visit me right after I have everything ready, I'll make a nice dinner for the 4 of us. as well" The dancer clapped happily at the thought.

"What do you mean by 4? Isn't it gonna be just 3?" Does that mean Kai'Sa had two hoes all along? Nah, she isn't the type to do that... or is she?

Akali was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of the car door being shut, Kai'Sa poked her head out of the window and winked at her. "You'll find out soon enough, maybe you won't be a singleton anymore!" Kai chuckled and with that little suggestion, she drove off leaving the poor rogue confused, blushing like hell.

Did she mean? What no, I am soo not gonna be part of her dirty harem if the freak has one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the extra person? Does Bokkie really have a harem going on secretly and wants Akali to join? Or are these just stupid assumptions made by our loving idiot Akali? Don't worry folks, I'll be bringing Evelynn into the next chapter which is where Akali will be delivering to a certain someone ;)
> 
> Until then, ja ne!

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese Words Used-
> 
> Ohayo- good morning
> 
> Sensei- teacher
> 
> Shinjimae baita- go to hell bitch
> 
> Urusai baka- shut up idiot
> 
> Gomen ne- sorry
> 
> Hoshiko- starchild
> 
> There ya have it folks! The first chapter of my food-based KDA fanfic, I hope you liked it! I think it's my first time writing in 3rd person so sorry if it's bad, please do tell me how I can improve and if there are any mistakes! I'm also making a KDA Academia AU or Professor AU or whatever fanfic that's gonna have Kai'Sa in a hot button-up shirt and tie! ITS GONNA HAPPEN! The chapters will be published both here and on my account at Archive of Our Own- Kumagoro43- So you guys can choose either!
> 
> In the next chapter (which might be short), Kai'Sa will be introduced to the story when Akali visits Bokkie at her dance studio to tell her about the Sashimi Delivery! However, Kali finds her sitting next to a stack of boxes and wonders what's in them :) Until then, ja ne!


End file.
